Callous
by i'm not ulysses
Summary: It's a two-way street.


**Author's Note:** _I wrote this in September and I have no idea where it came from. ;~;_  
><em>I just hope you get that sense of melancholy feel to it, it's a break up scene after all. Sort of. Maybe. Kind of.<em>

* * *

><p>Darcy hears a loud gust of wind, a thump followed by distant knocks. She rolls her eyes and exhales.<br>Dog-earring the page she left off, she makes her way to the door of her apartment, looking through the peephole she sees an unconscious Jane being carried bridal style by Thor.

Darcy rushes through the locks and swings the door open.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Not a question, more like a demand. Darcy finding her hands hovering over the past-out Jane.

Thor's eyebrows raised in slight shock then his face softens into a smile.

"Fear not, Miss Lewis, she simply made her ancestors proud." Thor bows his head, holding the sleeping Jane closer to him. "She insisted to be dropped in your chambers."

Darcy sidesteps, allowing the large man to duck in.

"Man, Thor, you scared me nearly half to death there," Darcy pats her chest before closing the door behind him. "What'd you guys do?"

"I brought her to Asgard for a festival. I'm afraid the wine for the Gods are far too strong for my Jane," Thor grinned at himself, remembering memories he probably should keep to himself.  
>Jane stirs slightly in her sleep.<p>

"Aha! _Niiiiiice_." Darcy relieves the couch of her textbooks and lays a blanket. "You can lay her here."

Thor kneels down next to the couch, resting Jane's torso first then finally sliding his arm from under her neck and legs.  
>He brushes a stray hair from Jane's face, his attention lingering on the lashes of her eyes. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey man, you gonna stare at her all night?" Darcy jokes, patting him. "I've got it all under control from here, soldier."

Thor turns his head to smile at Darcy then back to Jane, bringing his lips closer to her face and kisses her forehead.

He stands up, easily towering almost everything in Darcy's apartment.

"You have my many thanks, Miss Lewis." He takes Darcy's hand and plants a kiss on her knuckles. Seriously, this guy can easily win hundreds of women with just that gesture.

"T-thank- I-I mean you're welcome!" Her voice is a little too high pitched but she doesn't care.

Thor walks to the door, Darcy opening it for him and before she closes it, he gives her an unexpected warning.

"My brother," he begins, Darcy's fangirling smile quickly fading. "He's returned. Please be on your guard."

Thor gives her a genuine worried look, his eyes shifting to the sleeping woman on the couch and back to Darcy.

"_Dude_, I've got my taser," she gives him a wink. "If I took you down with it, I'm pretty sure I can take that scrawny-ass brother of yours down too."

Thor chuckles lightly, knowing all too well how that last part would infuriate his brother to no end. Thor and Darcy give each other a nod goodbye before he jump kicks off towards the sky and flies off.

She stares at the stars for a moment before locking the door.

"_I thought he'd never leave._"

Darcy freezes, her hand tightening around the knob.

She braves a look, backing up against the frame of the door. There he stood right in between her and Jane.

He looked different; he stood taller with confidence equaled that of his brother, his hair was slightly longer now, touching the base of his neck, his armor has changed, menacing almost.

He doesn't move and neither did she.

"Loki." Darcy exhales.

He hums at the sound of his name escaping her lips.

Darcy panicked, her eyes flickering over to the couch and the man caught her doing so. He begins to turn his body to look at the sleeping woman.

He then turns back to her with a smirk.

"I did not come here for my brother's mortal," he spoke, now taking a step, head lowering. "I came here for mine."

Darcy scoffs and briskly walks past him, he catches a whiff of her before she kneels to Jane.

"You're the last person I want to see." She doesn't look at him, squeezing Jane's hand.

She feels his presence to her left, he had sat down on the arm chair next to the couch.

He playfully whips his cape at her, feeling the velvet graze her skin. "You do not mean such words."

"Oh I definitely mean those words. I haven't seen you in months and you decide to just pop in and say 'Hi Darcy, I've come here to claim you'."  
>She still doesn't look at him, she wonders if Jane could hear her. "The Avengers are on high-alert, I... I can't have myself associate with you anymore."<p>

His elbow digs on the arm of the chair, cheekbone resting on his knuckles.

"I'm well aware of what my ridiculous brother and his band of merrymen are doing."  
>His eyes scan the side of her face, her eyes obscured by the side of her glasses. "In fact, Thor knows where I am <em>right now<em>."

Darcy's eyes widens and finally she looks at him straight in the eyes.

"_Ah_, there she is." He continues, "Thor has always known about our little... _affair_. He's been holding his tongue for you, you know."

Darcy is all sorts of confused now.

"Imagine if your little SHIELD department found out about us, think of Jane." His tone go from playful to serious, "How do you think she will feel about you."

"That was the past, I stopped seeing the supervillain type a long time ago, now if you please," Darcy stands up, straightening herself. "It's late and I need to-"

She doesn't notice how awfully close he was getting, nor the fact that he even left the chair. She feels his hands danger a touch, his forearm sliding on top of her bicep.  
>He holds her in a not so mutual hug, her limbs don't make any effort to return it. And he knows she won't, all the while to hold her tighter to.<p>

"In another time," he whispers. "_It could have been perfect_."

She knows what he means and how much she wanted to agree with him. But they live in this world, a world of circumstance and opposition.  
>She does, however, shift her head so her lips ghost over his neck. And she feels him swallow and his face dig deeper into her hair.<p>

Darcy pulls herself from his embrace, taking a step back. She runs her fingers through her hair, biting her lip.

"I think you should leave now."

He looks at her, confusion and disappointment filled his eyes.

"I'll destroy this world, rebuild it and make it mine to rule."  
>Loki returns to his mischievous facade, "And I'll see to it that you'll be the only one to remember for what it was."<p>

Darcy's lips purses, "Such a cruel man."

He grins, looking jokingly ridiculed before becoming transparent and disappearing completely.

"Only returning the cruelty you just showed me, my love."

Darcy breathlessly laughs through the gust of wind he left in his wake, her vision blurring through the tears.


End file.
